Coward
by kimr1989
Summary: Faith's getting married, but not to Bosco
1. Default Chapter

Coward  
  
I can't believe this is happening. Faith is getting married - again. After Fred died, I was there for her, but I never told her how I feel about her. She must have thought the reason I was doing all the things I did these past years was guilt or because we were partners. I guess she won't ever guess I'm in love with her.  
  
I hear the music start and the door opens. Emily walks down the aisle first in the dress she made. When she graduated high school she got accepted into a design school. I got her a $450 sewing machine. I couldn't believe how much that thing cost, but I thought it would show Faith how much I loved her and her kids.  
  
I never had to tell her how I felt about anything before, she always just knew. I thought if I kept doing things she'd just know I loved her. Now she's getting married because I'm a coward.  
  
"Bosco, help me with my veil. You're supposed to be my attendant." Faith pulls me out of my thoughts and I turn to her. I must be hallucinating. I could have sworn she said "intended." She looks so beautiful. Emily designed and made her dress too - satin and lace in the palest shade of blue. I bring the veil over her face and take a deep breath. She smells beautiful too. "Thanks, Bos, for everything." I just nod and turn away. I can't look at her. She looks so happy and I'm miserable.  
  
Holly walks down the aisle next so I move into position at the doors. When Holly gets halfway down the aisle, it's my turn. The guys ribbed me about being a "Bride's Maid" for weeks after they found out Faith was getting married. I just ignored them - Jag-offs. I adjust the collar of my dress blues and walk determinedly down the aisle covering the distance in half the time of Emily or Holly.  
  
I look at this moron Faith's marrying today. OK, he's not a moron, but I hate the guy anyway. He said to her what I was too much of a coward to say. He's a cop from the 86th. He's a good guy or he wouldn't be standing there. I screened all Faith's dates. If someone didn't deserve her I discreetly made sure they wouldn't be calling anymore. Well as discreetly as I'm capable of being. Nobody ended up in the hospital and Faith never knew and that's what's most important. This guy - I couldn't come up with one good reason why he shouldn't be dating her other than the fact that I love her.  
  
I look to the back of the church to see Faith begin to walk down the aisle on Charlie's arm. Damn, how'd that kid get so tall? Faith and Fred were both under six feet. How this kid topped out at 6'-5 is beyond me. He'll be graduating soon too. He's going to Purdue in the fall. Why does he have to go all the way to Indiana to be an engineer? Charlie wants to work in the space program. He's too tall to fly a shuttle, but he wants to work on them. When I asked him, he told me all the "great ones" went there. Whatever.  
  
She keeps her eyes locked on "jag-off the wonder stud" as she walks down the aisle which is probably a good thing. If she looked at me I might ruin her day, I might tell her in front of all these people that I'm in love with her. I almost wish she would look at me I think I could almost say it, but that would be wrong. Anyway, I'm too much of a coward or I would have said it all ready.  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today because Boscorelli is a coward." I must be hallucinating. I know the minister did not just say that because no one looks surprised or shocked. "If any man here can show reason why these two should not be joined in matrimony, let him speak now or forever hold his peace, Maurice" - Now I know I'm hallucinating. I want to tell her, but it's too late. It would have been so easy if one day in the RMP or at some school function I went to for her kids to just say "Faith, I'm in love with you."  
  
I hear a gasp and everyone snaps their eyes to me. Oh no, I said it out loud.. 


	2. Back by popular demand

Coward 2  
  
I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe my mom is getting married to someone other than Bosco. Even Charlie who is usually clueless about this sort of thing could see Bosco is in love with her. She's in love with him too, I can tell.  
  
Look at her pretending she's so happy. She can fool everybody but me. This is so ridiculous. How could she pick this jag-off instead of Bosco? He's hot. I'd go for him if he wasn't old enough to be my dad. Maybe I'll flirt with him at the reception - with age comes experience. Naw, it would be too creepy.  
  
I caught him once sneaking out of her room in the middle of the night. He didn't see me luckily. I thought at the time that in the morning, mom would call a "family meeting" and tell us they were getting married, but she didn't. Bosco disappeared for a few days then showed up at one of Charlie's basketball games like nothing had happened. I realize now it wasn't the first or the last time they were together.  
  
I hear the music start so I stand behind the doors. When they open I start to walk down the aisle. Look at that guy. He even looks a little like Bosco. I heard Holly and mom talking about him. Holly was asking if he was good in bed. Mom said they were waiting until the wedding night. I can't believe she's buyin' the car without takin' it for a test drive. I know I wouldn't.  
  
I force a smile for my soon to be step dad. What a loser. When I reach the front of the church I turn around and face our friends and family sitting in the pews. My eye falls on Ty Davis. Man, I'd like to break me off a piece of that! He's sitting with his mother, Maggie, and Sully. I'm glad they finally worked everything out. Mom said when Sully and Maggie came back from Vegas married, Ty didn't speak to Sully for a whole year. Sully retired and opened a music shop with Maggie. Who'd a thought?  
  
Holly joins me at the front and I see poor Bosco. He looks so miserable. It's his own fault though. He could have stopped this. All he had to say was three little words. I don't think he's dated anyone since my dad died. How could mom not see this? Everybody else did years ago. Hell, even dad knew Bosco loved her. That's why he was always trying to get her to quit her job.  
  
I am so proud of mom's dress. It's perfect for her. The color highlights her hair and makes her eyes shine. I couldn't believe she asked me to make it for her. I can't believe Bosco bought me that sewing machine! Holy cow, it's top of the line. I didn't expect when I told him that I was thinking about design school that he would do something like that. You don't spend that kind of money on your "partner's" kid. It's so obvious he did it to show her he loved me and by extension Charlie as much as he loved her. I just want to shake mom. Can't she see what she's throwing away?  
  
The minister starts speaking and I glance over at Bosco. "If any man here can show reason why these two should not be joined in matrimony, let him speak now or forever hold his peace."  
  
"Faith, I'm in love with you."  
  
YES!!! He finally said it! Go Bosco!! 


	3. Coward 3

Coward 3  
  
Man this sucks. I can't believe mom is marrying "jag-off the wonder stud." I should kick Bosco's ass for letting this happen. I know he's in love with her. If I didn't think he loved her I would have kicked his ass the time I caught him sneaking out of her room. If he taught me anything, he taught me to take care of my mother first and foremost.  
  
I know I could take him. He taught me to take care of myself. Now that I'm bigger than him, I think I could take him. Maybe I could. I might be able to. Maybe I should just say something.  
  
I hear the music start and see Emily start down the aisle. Man, this should not be happening! Bosco has taken care of all of us ever since dad died. He taught me to play basketball. He was at every one of my games. He took me to check out colleges. He taught me how to stand up for myself. Most importantly, he taught me how to pick up girls and what I should and shouldn't do with them. I can't even imagine dad doing that.  
  
I thought by going Away to college, they would finally have the room to get together. I figured Bosco was waiting for me to grow up before he made his move. I think he needs to grow up.  
  
"Bosco, help me with my veil. You're supposed to be my attendant."  
  
Yeah, right mom. He wants to help you get ready to marry someone else. I can't believe Emily even made the dresses. She didn't even fight with her about it. What the hell is that all about? Mom and Emily not arguing? This has got to be an episode of the Twilight Zone.  
  
I'm going to say something. I can't let them do this to each other. Too late. I see Bosco head down the aisle. I can't believe he's just lying down and taking this. I gonna kick his ass. "Are you sure you want to do this, mom?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I want to? He's a great guy. I'm lucky to have found him. It's time, baby, let's go."  
  
We walk down the aisle. Boy, Bosco looks miserable. Why doesn't she see this? It's obvious to every body. I think even the moron knows. Look at him, mom. Look at what your doing to him. This sucks.  
  
We get to the front of the church and I step aside as this loser takes my mom's hand. I force a smile for the jag-off. Welcome to the frickin' family, not.  
  
The minister starts speaking and I glance over at Bosco. "If any man here can show reason why these two should not be joined in matrimony, let him speak now or forever hold his peace."  
  
"Faith, I'm in love with you."  
  
Glad to see you've finally found your balls, Boscorelli. I look over at Emily. I think she's going to do a happy dance around the room. I might join her! 


	4. Coward 4

Coward 4  
  
Barry's a great guy. I'm lucky to have found him. I'm not getting any younger. I don't want to be alone. I just wish it was Bosco standing at the front of this church waiting for me. Wishes don't get you anywhere. I can't believe this is happening.  
  
Please look at me, Bosco. Don't look at me, Bosco. If I look at you I might not be able to do this. Barry's a great guy. He must be. All these years I knew Bosco was behind every time some guy didn't call me after the first date. I'm lucky to have found Barry. I can't let anyone know how miserable I am.  
  
I'm not his type. I know that. I'm not blond or super model thin. I'm old enough to be a grandma. I had Emily when I was younger the Emily is now. Look at her. She's so beautiful. I can't believe she made all the dresses. I never even knew she liked to sew or draw. Bosco knew and got her that contraption. I don't even want to know how much that thing cost. The music starts and I see Emily walk down the aisle.  
  
All these years he's been there for me. "We're partners" was his reason for doing everything. Moron, I can't wait any longer for him. If he doesn't want me, that's his loss. Anyway, I'm marrying a great guy. I'm lucky to have found him.  
  
After Fred died, Bosco stopped telling me about the women in his life. It was like he closed a door. Part of me was happy not to have to listen to his graphic descriptions, but I know he's no boy scout. He had to have had other women. Maybe he was just waiting to get me and the kids taken care of so he can get back to his life. Those nights when he found his way to my room were just loneliness. Every time he climbed out of my bed in the middle of the night, it broke another piece of my heart, but I couldn't ever turn him down. I love him, but I can't take the heartache anymore. Why won't he even look at me?  
  
I have to make him look at me. If he doesn't say anything, then that's it. I'll know. "Bosco, help me with my veil. You're supposed to be my attendant." He looks sad, but he doesn't say anything. We were just partners to him I guess. "Thanks, Bos, for everything." He never met my gaze just turned around with a nod and headed down the aisle. That's it. No more wishes, it's time for reality.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this, mom?"  
  
No, of course not, is Charlie reading my mind? My heart is shattered into a million pieces, but at least I won't be alone. With Emily almost done with college and Charlie leaving in August, I wouldn't have anyone. Bosco would eventually find someone wouldn't he? Then where would I be? "Why wouldn't I want to? He's a great guy. I'm lucky to have found him." My mantra he's a great guy I'm lucky to have found him. "It's time, baby, let's go."  
  
As we walk down the aisle, I can't look at Bosco. I know if I look, I won't be able to go through with this. So I paste on a smile and stare at my "Great Guy." He is a nice guy. He'd have to be or Bosco would have run him off. If Bosco approves of this guy, I guess I'm lucky to have found him. Smile and walk all the way to the front of the church, Faith. I don't think the kids like him. Charlie idolizes Bosco and Emily; well I don't know what to think of Emily. She's changed so much. I don't know what she thinks. She made me a beautiful dress though. Maybe that means she approves.  
  
The minister starts speaking. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered her today because Faith has decided to settle for another loveless marriage." I must be hallucinating. The minister did not just say that because no one looks surprised. My chest aches. I can feel heat from Bosco standing at my side. I don't know if I can do this. "If any man here can show reason why these two should not be joined in matrimony, let him speak now or forever hold his peace." What am I doing here?  
  
"Faith, I'm in love with you."  
  
Am I still hallucinating? Did Bosco just say he's in love with me? Everyone is looking at him. He must have said it. Maurice Boscorelli just told me he loved me.  
  
Maurice Boscorelli waited until I was standing at the front of a church surrounded by our friends and family to tell me he loved me. I'm going to kill him. Emily didn't design this dress with any place to put my gun. I'm just going to have to strangle him - or kiss him. It's a toss up. 


	5. Coward The End

Coward Finale  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Faith turns and hits him with the only weapon she has - her bouquet.  
  
"I love you, Faith. I'm sorry I ruined your wedding. Sorry." Bosco nods to the minister and to the jag-off and starts to walk back up the aisle.  
  
"Where do you think you're going? You can't say something like that then just wander off!" She hits him again, scattering petals everywhere.  
  
"Um, Faith, do you think we could talk about this a little more privately?" Barry pipes up.  
  
"Shut up!" Bosco and Faith say in unison. Emily and Charlie start to laugh. The recently divorced Holly crosses the aisle and takes Barry's arm to lead him away. He goes meekly. He knew Faith didn't love him, now everybody else knows too. Holly's kinda cute.  
  
"You are the one that wanted to marry that guy. So go ahead! I'm outta here." Bosco in typical Bosco fashion starts to walk away again.  
  
Faith looks around and sees all their friends with their jaws gaping. Charlie and Emily have collapsed next to the alter in a laughing fit. Faith forgets for the moment that she's in a church. "Get back here you big jackass! I love you too."  
  
"What are you saying?" Bosco turned around stunned.  
  
"Emily made me this dress and all these people showed up to see me get married. Get back up here before the ice swans melt." Faith yells.  
  
"I'm not watchin' you marry that moron." Bosco yells back.  
  
"I'm not marrying him. You're the only moron I wanna marry. Now get back here before I find my gun and shoot you in the ass!"  
  
"Excuse me, but you don't have a license to marry him and I would like you to watch your language. This is a house of the Lord." The minister finally finds his voice.  
  
Bosco practically runs back up the aisle. "Marry us anyway." Bosco takes Faith's hand and pulls her back in front of the minister. "Before the ice swans melt." 


End file.
